


Yearning and More...

by thirstyboi



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Armor Kink, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyboi/pseuds/thirstyboi
Summary: The ashen one’s journey already has its fair share of obstacles and challenges. Desire is a pesky thing when mixing in with their problems.
Relationships: Anri of Astora/Ashen One, Ashen One/Fire Keeper (Dark Souls), Ashen One/Orbeck of Vinheim, Ashen One/Ringfinger Leonhard, More to add
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. Eye for an Eye -Leonhard

**Author's Note:**

> I will be upfront and honest. This simply exists because the lack of one shots for certain characters in the Dark Souls series is unacceptable! Let there be smut!
> 
> The ashen one’s gender is never specified, the only detail given is that they’re mute.

The return to Firelink shrine was met with its usual flurry of ash and dissipated dust. The ashen one shook off what residue they encountered from their last battle onto the already filthy floor. Rising from their crouched position, they offered a smile and knelt in front of the soft spoken Fire Keeper.  
The lady greeted them with her repeated words, lowering her hand formally on the smaller’s, the souls they had to offer glowing as it found a new home with the Keeper’s blessing.

Once finished, she bowed to the champion.   
“Farwell, ashen one. May the flames guide thee.”

With other tasks at hand, the ashen one continued their routine of selling valuables to the handmaiden along with checking their equipment with Andre. Greirat was still absent from his pillaging, but the ashen one couldn’t help but grow worried for their trickster friend.

Glancing above in the throne room, Ludelith was still seated upon his own, but a certain figure was absent, one that would usually loiter against the cinder prince’s throne. The ashen one furrowed their brows, grateful that the bastard ringfinger was still gone, but was only put more on edge to wonder just what that fiend was up to. Their encounter was as brief as the unkindled could make it, Leonhard’s sinfully smooth voice was still burned into the ashen one’s mind as he insisted the newly found champion to serve under his goddess.

A shudder was triggered reminiscing on the memory, the ashen one could only hope their paths will never cross again.

/)/)

After threatening the bald weasel who poorly attempted to squander the ashen one’s path, the unkindled continued their journey through the cathedral without any more interruptions. The sight of the one called Patches was one to humor, the absolute fear in his eyes when the unkindled sprinted across the descending bridge and towards his shrieking frame, the ashen one couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory.

Their mood was quickly changed however when met with a disgusting lot of what they could only describe as giant grubs. The abominations came forth descending from the ceiling above and used all their might to cease any further progress. Thankfully, these grotesque maggots weren’t strong, with ease the ashen one cut them down and entered the room the grubs tried so hard to guard. Inside the unkindled was met with a bonfire glistening faintly infront of a decrepit looking woman. Depressing was the closest compliment the ashen one could think to give her, but once putting two and two together, they froze.

The lady Rosaria. The ringfinger’s goddess.

Realizing just what they stepped into, the ashen one took a quick fumble backwards, the commotion causing the goddess to raise her head to them in question, her eyes still covered by her long dirty hair.

The unkindled quickly regained their footing, almost sprinting out of the bedroom until a sharp grip nearly yanked their arm out of its socket. Almost being flung backwards, they turned to their attacker in question, seeing a familiar bastard shake his head to the short champion.

“Now, now. One does not simply come before the goddess herself without an offering.”

Twisting and yanking their limb against Leonhard, the ashen one began to panic, the strength of their enemy was far too much. They needed their sword.  
  
With the only free arm being on the wrong side of their sword’s hilt, they awkwardly grabbed and tried to pull out their weapon. Leonhard pulled the smaller’s body against his own, knocking their footing out from underneath and holding them in a chokehold.

“What fire your eyes hold for being an unkindled.” The man chuckled, the said fear that was trying to hide behind the ashen one’s rage glared at the ring finger. They thrashed and gritted against their captor until Leonhard withdrew a small dagger and hovered it near their mouth.

“You’ll only make this harder on yourself, my dear.” He said in a sickly sweet tone, his arm suppressing his victim repositioned itself to where his hand could grab the ashen one’s jaw, forcing their mouth open to collect his prize.

Only... there was nothing.

Leonhard tilted his head every so slightly before losing his composure and letting out a body laugh.

“Ahh, you were already a victim among us fingers. No wonder you sent me such devilish looks now and again.”

The unkindled took his distraction and rammed their head upward to clock his mask covered mug, only to have Leonhard pull away just of out reach.  
“Hmm, without a tongue you’re as good as useless among an offering.”   
Feeling the small frame of their captive wrench and twist to break free sparked something in the ring finger. He would be the last to admit the ashen one wasn’t a terrible sight in the eyes. When they first arrived at the shrine looking lost as a lamb, they hadn’t the faintest idea just who or what Leonhard was nor served. The transition from curiosity to fuming hatred sent a delightful shudder down his spine, something he’d love to see again.

He dragged the ashen one outside his goddess’ bedroom, tossing the small one onto the floor, withdrawing his curved blade. The ashen one didn’t need to be told twice, they swiped out their blade and positioned themselves in a fighting stance, ready to snap into action, but the ring finger interrupted.

“How about we make a wager, one that will indefinitely benefit the both of us.”

The grip on the unkindle’s weapon tightened, oh this had to be good.

“You best me in a dual and I shall give you an eye for an eye. My tongue for the absence of yours.” The ashen one spat beside them, wishing to only clash blades with the promise of his death as the reward.  
  
“However, if I win. You are to offer what little you still have.” They couldn’t see his eyes but they could feel them eyeing their entire frame, something that sent a shock of disgust through the ashen one.  
They honestly didn’t care, they were just happy to be given the opportunity to clash blades with this bastard. And they will not let that go to waste.

A few minutes of sparks and dodging, their match was set. In the heat of their rage the ashen one underestimated the ring finger and he parried them in a millisecond of their guard being down. Their blade clattered against the stone floor as Leonhard’s weapon curved inches from their neck.  
  
His smile was clear as day in his voice, “Looks to me you’re to pay up.”

The ashen one’s body was forced to the nearest wall, Leonhard towering over them as his hands went straight to their armor’s clasps. The unkindled gritted their teeth, part of them wanting to reach for Leonhard’s neck and squeeze until he stopped breathing, they owed him nothing and they’d be damned to partake in this so called deal. But their thoughts interrupted with a gagged gasp, feeling his hand wedge itself between their legs.  
Their chest armor was rid along with their gauntlets, and the attention Leonhard gave the ashen’s groin caused them to whimper and breath abnormally. A telltale moan ripped from their mouth as his fingers curved in, taking note of the growing warmth their attire could not hide.

“The way your eyes glisten with loathing, it’s enough to drive a man _mad_.” Leonhard growled, the tone of his voice sending something foreign down the ashen one’s spine. On que, they seethed at him, but they were caught off guard when he hoisted them to sit on his lap, his body finding support as he sat against the carved walls.

“I’m sure you know what to do,” the endless fire that burned in the unkindle’s iris caused the blood to rush even more to Leonhard’s crotch, he let out a choked moan when feeling the ashen one twist their hips, gyrating their clothed sex against his. The unkindled couldn’t believe they reached a new low, their burning desire wanting an outlet and this bastard was the only one closest to fulfill their needs immediately. How long had it been since they’ve been touched? It was sickening to think it would be by the likes of him.

The smaller of the two continued to rotate their hips against his, both groaning at the abundant bulge that continued to brush against their nether region. Frustrated and impatient, the ashen one reached for his belt and undid any binds and straps that concealed their target. His cock sprung out, already erect and beading with precum, the sight itself made the ashen one a mess in between their legs. Removing their waist and leg armor, their pants were next to strip, the cool air hitting their skin made them shiver and they felt every nerve twitch when sliding Leonhard’s length against their opening.

A feral growl escaped the ringfinger’s lips, his hands seizing their waist and positioning them right above his cock. He’d be damned if this were to drag on any longer. A silent scream ripped from the ashen one as he plunged his appendage deep within them, the absence of activity made the stretch painful at best, tears beading the corners of the unkindle’s eyes. The rhythm Leonhard gave was impatient, the short foreplay only offering little comfort as his cock pumped in and out of his partner.

The ashen one began to sweat, their hands finding Leonhard’s shoulders as they moved their hips in unison, a spot was brushed when angled just right causing them to almost cry in plea. Biting their lip, they whimpered as Leonhard quicken his pace, his hand repositioning themselves on their ass, grabbing at the soft flesh. That spot was hit again, causing something to twitch inside the ashen one as they clung to the ringfinger. Their body spasming as their climax made their vision grow white and their body slick with sweat. The attempt to regain their breath was weak at best, the would-be pleasing afterglow becoming a distant thought as the bastard continued to pump his cock inside of them.

The continued thrusts he gave them caused their voice to break, the hyper sensitivity making every nerve shot and on fire.

Their back was pushed the floor, his body hovering above theirs, he pushed their legs to rest against his shoulders as Leonhard thrusted his mate into the ground. Without a tongue their noises sounded odd and incomprehensible, but the flush of their cheeks and half lidded gaze was enough to tell they enjoyed the pleasure that was given.

To see such hostility melt by his hand, it sent a surge of heat to his already sweating body. Enough so that Leonhard’s attire was growing insanely heavy and hot, he almost felt as if he could melt under this many layers. Nothing compared to the flames that scarred his body, but it was growing to an unwelcome discomfort. As much as he wanted to rip his clothes off, breathe in the rank air of their love making, his body couldn’t bring itself to cease its actions, his mind fixated on the helpless unkindled beneath him.

“Don’t pass out on me yet, my dear.” He purred, his hand cupping the side of their face as his thumb trailed across their mouth. That beautiful fire flared in their eyes again, their mouth snapping to bite his digit had his reflexes been any slower. He cackled in response, repositioning himself as he pulled one of their legs to rest against his shoulder, the ashen one now splayed on their side.

The new angle caused the unkindled to gasp and nearly scream, the sweat on their forehead made their hair stick to their skin as they tried to regain their breath with each thrust. The friction was too much to bear as they were peaked to a second orgasm, their voice straining in their throat as they tried to scream an outburst. The sheer fact Leonhard did not cease his actions made the unkindled wonder if he planned to fuck them until they pass out or let the bonfire reclaim them. Regardless, the ashen one hated to admit it, but his stamina was impressive. The surge of ecstasy with each grind and thrust was enough to cloud their mind with nothing but Leonhard’s name.

Watching them come undone beneath him made the burn in his lower stomach frenzy his senses, wishing to draw out this moment as long as he could. Leonhard reached down to stoke their sex, the motion caused the unkindled to squirm in protest with a gasp and cry.  
“Shame you don’t have a tongue to loll about, what I’d give to have you beg and scream my name...” a quick pinch on their sensitive skin was enough to make them writhe beneath him, their back arched as the vulgar lewd sound of their intercourse grew more frequent.

Leonhard’s pace increased, his body beginning to slump forward as his breath became ragged. His hand continued to fondle their sex, set on making them tip over the edge a third time, as the unkindled couldn’t keep their eyes open, their breath hitching with every short thrust they were given.

“G-Gods—“ with a choked gasp, Leonhard thrusted as hard and deep as he could go, his seed spilling inside the ashen one. The euphoric surge of being filled was enough to reach the unkindled’s peak once again, their hands clawing anything in reach as their mouth hung agape in a silent scream.  
Seconds passed until their bodies grew limp, the ashen one panting as their face took in the cold exterior the floor gave.

After what seemed like hours, Leonhard gained the strength to pull his member out.  
His excess spilled out from the ashen one, they shuddered feeling their connection break and the remnants of their intercourse leak out. They felt their clothes be tossed upon them, the ashen one lifting their front and looking at the ring finger in question. He had tucked himself away and fixed his clothes as if none of this had occurred. He kicked their weapon to them as he spoke with a smirk, “I wouldn’t be against a rematch, dear unkindled. Our terms still stand, I wager?”

With a scornful look, the unkindled began to dress themselves. Picking up their armor that would be too much to put on at the moment and stormed off with their weapon in hand. Leonhard chuckled, his eyes fixated on the ashen one until they were out of sight.

With no business left outside, he returned to his goddess’ room. He couldn’t help but sneer under his mask, the numerous dark thoughts and fantasies conjuring in his mind sent a twist to his stomach.

Oh, what plans he had for the dear unkindled the next time he had his grasp on them.


	2. Aloof Studies -Orbeck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orbeck’s turn! A bit more sensual than the last chapter.

Sorcery has never been their forte, most of their training was set on improving their swordsmanship and defense, but something piqued the ashen one’s interest in the ways of magic.  
Maybe it was simple curiosity that drew them in, the absolute unknown element to the art was quite entrancing by itself. Perhaps an old life of theirs egged them on, a past self who indulged in casting and intelligence, who would scoff at their current round about that simply waved around a sword.

Despite the endless possibilities, the ashen one had a feeling it had to do more so with their newest recruit to Firelink shrine. The somewhat broody man who introduced himself as Orbeck of Vinhiem was an intriguing fellow to say the least.  
His voice was smooth but stern, the moments they had when speaking to the sorcerer always sent an odd flush to the ashen one’s face, taking in every word he spoke. 

The amount of times Orbeck had reminded them of their deal, the ashen one had to resist the urge to roll their eyes without laughing. They were to fetch any scrolls they found during their travels and in return he would teach them whatever sorcery he could conjure from the written works. The ashen one obliged, any help they were offered during their journey throughout Lothric was something they wouldn’t turn against. It would make it a little less embarrassing if they had a better grasp for the ways of magic.

Orbeck didn’t per say completely disregarded their presence when seeing their capabilities hadn’t reach his standards, but there was an air of judgement when they first met.  
But with each visit with a new scroll, the sorcerer became less prejudice, with the genuine wonder in the ashen one’s eyes, he couldn’t help but smirk at their dumbfound curiosity.

“The ideal sorcerer bears the twin faces of the dragon...” Orbeck began before looking up from the newly delivered scroll, his face turning unamused when seeing the unkindled look aloof sitting in front of him, 

”Sigh, you could at least act as if you’re paying attention!”

The ashen one snapped out of their trance before shaking their head, an embarrassed smile on their lips as they urged him to continue. Orbeck sighed, continuing to tutor his pupil along with himself. The hours spent together with the unkindled had been pleasant, something Orbeck presumed he never needed company to feel so. With his own bloody past and secrets, people nor distractions were necessary if he were to set himself to his own goals.

It was better to remain quiet, no need to trouble anyone with past regrets or poor choices.

A sudden touch of contact cut him from his spiel, he looked up to see the ashen one graze the top of his hand gently with their own. He furrowed his brow, body suddenly tense, unsure of what was to come or be exchanged.

“What is it?”

The answer caught Orbeck off guard, the soft kiss the ashen one gave him made his eyes widen with surprise. The scroll he carefully held dropped in his lap as his body grew stiff. The ashen one had closed their eyes as they began to grip his hand, their heart racing with the lack of response from the sorcerer’s end.  
How long had it been since he felt intimacy between another? Or even had a simple gesture such as this occur? Orbeck was at a loss, breaking the kiss when finally gaining enough focus to control his body.

“Th-This...” he had to regain his breath, “This isn’t what a master and pupil would call proper.”

The look in the ashen one’s eyes told him enough, a desire that burned as strongly as the flame that brought their soul back from the grave.

Another kiss was given, the ashen one pressing themselves against the mage until his back fell against the shrine wall, their hands caressing his hair and face in gentle grips. Wedging themselves between his legs, the ashen one sighed when parting from his lips, taking him in again as they brushed their leg against his pelvis in a less subtle matter.

This whole ordeal threw Orbeck’s train of thought completely off the rails. The sudden spark that trickled from his chest down to his lower stomach felt intoxicating, but his conscious nearly slapped him back to reality. He grabbed the ashen one by their shoulders, breaking contact yet again as he breath became ragged and his face much warmer than before.

“Have you no tact?” He nearly hissed, the unkindle’s eyes never waned from his but confusion began to set on their face. Orbeck refrained from smacking his own forehead from their ignorance, sitting himself more upright and forcing the ashen one off his front. He made the mistake of glancing at the pyromancer who sat right across from them. While his eyes were wrapped in cloth, Orbeck could see the blatant look of flustered shock on the old man’s face.

Attempting to save his own pride from embarrassment, the sorcerer quickly rose to his feet, grabbing hold of the Ashen one’s wrist and pulling them up the stairs leading to outside the shrine.

“Were you raised under a rock? Acting so uncouth in the public’s eye?” Orbeck nearly hissed, scolding the unkindled. His face was still a shade of pink as the ashen one looked bemused at him. Their response was a simple shrug, a cocky smile on their lips. Orbeck groaned in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You certainly are an odd one,” he mumbled, the tug on his wrist distracting his sour mood as the ashen one gestured to the lift that raised behind the giant’s tree. The both of them ascended until they reached the top floor, the view lovely and the winds grazing the two as they approached.

“I take it you’re set on this...intimate matter,” he said with a slight hesitation in his voice. It wasn’t like he never had laid with another, but the years of absence left him to second guess if he would come off inexperienced or unsavory.  
The ashen one took his hand, resting it against their mouth as they kissed his knuckles, the gesture itself sent Orbeck into an internal giddy disaster. 

They looked up at him, asking his permission to continue. Despite their muteness due to their lack of tongue, the ashen one’s eyes were enough to convey their question.

Orbeck coughed, attempting to hide his bashfulness as he narrowed his eyes, bending down quickly to lock lips with the ashen one once again.

The unkindled wrapped their arms around his neck, their hand coursing through his hair as they felt his hands brush against their back. Slowly, Orbeck slid down to a sitting position, the pillar he leaned against provided little comfort to his back but his focus was unwavered as he surrendered his attention to the unkindled. His hands mused the small of their back, one trailing down to grip on their thigh as they nestled their legs to rest on either side of his waist. Slowly the unkindled rocked against him, sighing and groaning as their pelvises grind together.  
“I’d hate to think you only took interest in my teachings for your selfish desires?” He asked, more so to be a joke but the ashen one quickly shook their head, sincerity drowned in their lust filled gaze. 

They trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, his grip tightened on their thigh as he held back a moan, their breath against his skin almost too much. The pressure they were giving his crotch was becoming slowly unbearable. The way they twisted and turned against his apparent erection was escalating to torture, Orbeck slipped out a long groan, the ashen one trailing their hands down to his hips gripping and kneading the sensitive sorcerer.

They lowered themselves until they rested above his thighs and waist, their hands making quick work to undo his belt and pants. Orbeck sighed in relief, feeling his member be free of its cloth restraints, hitching his breath when feeling the unkindled softly stroke his exposed length. They hesitated, rethinking if servicing their tutor orally would be uncomfortable on his end. Glancing up they saw Orbeck return the look with a half lidded desirable gaze. His mouth parted as he panted with need, his hands gripping the ashen one’s shoulders, his hair tousled when giving the unkindled a quick nod.

His head whipped back as he choked out a moan, the hot cavern of the ashen one’s mouth ignited numerous nerves throughout Orbeck’s body. The ashen one took in more of his length inch by inch, nestling against the base of their treat with a whimper. The smell of their tutor’s sweat and sex made their legs clamp together with need, their head sliding his member in and out as they became nearly drunk off Orbeck’s sounds alone.

“A-Ah! Ashen...” The mage’s hands found their hair, gripping the strands in a frenzied clutch as his body doubled over. His head hung, his eyes barely making out the unkindle’s form as he felt his limit closing in. The broken rhythm the ashen one gave the mage caused his hips to buck into their mouth, begging for a pick up in pace. A few more pants and suddenly Orbeck saw stars. The hot spill made the unkindle’s eyes widen, their throat coated and mouth filled with Orbeck’s release as he nearly clawed their scalp.

His body seemed frozen from how tense his muscles were, it took a few moments to relax and release his partner, the ashen one’s mouth making a lewd ‘pop’ sound as they released his softening cock.  
“By the l-lords...” Orbeck breathed, the strength it took to keep himself conscious was embarrassing in itself, but he strained himself awake as the unkindled sat upright in front of him. They grinded against his leg, their lip bitten with a submissive look that sent a rush too soon to Orbeck’s member. 

“Continue to look at me so, I’m unsure what will happen...” he didn’t mean to sound so spent and vulnerable, the sad attempt to appear more in control sent a pang to his already crumbling ego, but the eyes of the ashen one sparked with challenging curiosity.

They buried their face in his neck as their arms wrapped around him again, one of Orbeck’s hands reaching down to their sensitive core and began to explore their incredibly warm center. The clothes they wore made pitiful work to hide the blatant wetness the ashen one’s sex continued to drip, their breath becoming shaken and broken when Orbeck curved a finger against their sex, their legs clenched against his wrist with a whine escaping their lips.

Orbeck bent his leg up, the friction and push against his partner’s core made their gasp come out shrilled. They held him tighter as they began to rock against his hand, his own breath matching the feverish intake the ashen one exhausted. 

Something primal sparked inside the sorcerer, something far from gentle as he nearly ripped the ashen one’s armor and trousers off their legs. He would never think himself to be so barbaric, something so foreign to what he’s shaped himself into all these years, but here he was. The blood rushing to his erect member once again as he propped his pupil against the head of his throbbing length. His hands held firm on their waist, his eyes locked on the unkindled as he began to ease them onto his erection. The ashen on gritted their teeth, trembling as the intrusion spiked pain, their breath turned into a shout when they were fully seated and held their partner’s length inside them.

A moment they spent in silence, panting and bodies aching for a continued rhythm after all they’ve began, the ashen one nestled against the mage’s face before brushing noses with him.

“Is it too painful?” The question was met with a quick shake of the head, the unkindled devouring Orbeck’s moans with a kiss as they began to rock their hips. The sorcerer laid his hands upon the ashen one’s hips, guiding their motions to leave the both of them breathless. 

“Ashen one... Oh gods, ashen one...” Orbeck panted as their lips parted, the intoxicating smell of their love making began to send the sorcerer into a euphoric bliss. He had to resort to breathe through his nose, due to the ashen one continuing to keep their mouths inseparable. The lewd noise of wet skin slapping upon another sent a chill up the mage’s spine, damn the studies and damn what solitude he thought would be all he needed. This sensation was too strong to withhold, but was too addictive to leave unnoticed. 

His hips rut against his partner in a quick manner, the ashen one releasing his mouth to cry when a certain spot is hit when angling their hips just right.  
Orbeck clawed the soft skin of the unkindled as he continued his increased pace, he could feel his edge closing in but wished to have the ashen one feel just as overwhelmed. His fingers lingered down to their sex, stroking the sensitive skin that made the unkindled shriek incomprehensible nonsense. 

“Come with me, my dear. Gods, come to me...”

A few more thrusts and Orbeck couldn’t hold on any longer. But seeing the unkindled bury their face attempting to drown their cry of pleasure in his neck, he felt as if a second surge of ecstasy accompanied his climax. The ashen one’s body spazzed, the feeling of being filled numbed their nerves to a pleasant bliss, their body slumping against the sorcerer who was regaining his breath.  
They both remained still, the after glow passing through their spent bodies and tired lungs. The gentle cup of his face snapped Orbeck out of his trance, the ashen one resting their forehead against his with a question in their eye.

It took a moment before the sorcerer could put together what they were trying to convey. His eyebrow raised before a short chuckle left his lip, “I suppose our lessons could have more physical demonstrations in the future.”


	3. Overwhelm -Abyss Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unkindle’s attempt to seize the first lord of cinder’s soul does not go according to plan.  
> THIS STARTS OFF NON CONSENSUAL PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, I honestly didn’t think anyone would give these smutty one shots a second thought but thank you for the hits and kudos! I’ll try to be a bit more active, but can’t make promises.

Never did the task of retrieving the Lords of Cinder sound easy on its own, but it glossed over the horrendous trekking along with the less than friendly neighbors of this land. The Ashen one was nearly pulling their own legs out of their sockets through the thick mud the swampy terrain held. The constant burn of poison in their gut became a numbing annoyance after the first few hours but undead or not, they began to feel something close to ill.

Every single inconvenience the ashen one encountered just seemed to be a endless pit of problems. The cost of mobility with the swamp muck reaching up past their knees, the constant invaders who painfully reminded the undead they were overdue for a new set of durable armor, and the lovely enemies that stretched from crabs to over sized elder ghrus... needless to say it’s been a long day for the unkindled one. 

The distinct foes that were in the process of slaying the local Ghru caught the unkindle’s attention. The dark attire was nothing new but the blatant display of the human skeleton on their armor did strike an unnerved fear in them. The enemies dispatched their last prey and began to patrol the pathway, observing their rounds allowed the ashen one to maneuver around the two and make their way into the Abyss Watchers’ fortress unseen.

Once entering beyond the large door, the immediate sight was bodies strewn across the stone ground. The ashen one bit back a gasp when seeing two figures draw blades with each other, one ending their fellow comrade’s life with a sharp skewer through their front. It wasn’t until he disposed the corpse off his weapon did the Abyss Watcher turn to the unkindled, he raised his weapon along with a curved blade over his right arm, readying the ashen one for a bloody match.

He was quick. The distance between the two was closed in a blink as the Abyss Watcher dashed with their blade swinging to strike. The ashen one dodged to the side, their enemy’s blade impacting the ground crumbling the stone they had stood upon, once coming up from their roll they charged at the Abyss Watcher’s exposed back. Their opponent’s speed was impressive, their blade clashing with his own as the ashen one’s attack was blocked. Furrowing their brow, the unkindled withdrew their blade, catching the tip of the Watcher’s curved blade as it sliced their cheek, aiming for their head. 

If speed was this Lord or Cinder’s skill, then an easy victory was within the unkindle’s reach. They just needed an opening to land a direct attack-

A gagged scream ripped from the ashen one’s mouth. They needn’t turn their head to see the blade piercing through their chest armor. Their undead blood had barely anytime to drop from their attacker’s weapon when it was harshly ripped out and their body was kicked to the ground. Their body seethed in pain, the wound losing too much blood in a matter of minutes and the dizziness that followed inflicted the undead. They hastily reached for their estus before screaming in response, their arm sliced off and smacking against a nearby pile of bodies. They looked over their shoulder, their attacker wasn’t one but another Abyss Watcher that raised his sword to strike the unkindled once more.

Since when were there more?!

The blade impaled their throat, what blood they still held inside gurgled and choked from the fresh wound. The darkness overtook the unkindled, but not before they could barely make out their attacker being slain by their fellow legionary.

The ashen one’s eyes shot open, their body laid next to the last bonfire they rested at with its comforting flame dancing and reflecting off their armor. Sitting up they ran their hands through their hair, a displeased look on their face rather than an angry one. 

This was going to take longer than expected.

/)/)/)

How many times? How many deaths?

The clash of blades rung in the unkindle’s ear. The stinging high pitched shriek echoed through the room as their weapons grinded off each other when returning and slashing once again. This endeavor for victory grew infuriating.

Even when keeping their back in check to not repeat another countless death, the overwhelming numbers the legion grew against the single unkindled outweighed their frustration and might. With how many times they met their end by their blades, you would think the pain would become hogwash and not even bother with reminding their brain to scream in response.

The final strike that brought the ashen one to their knees and awake at the bonfire was the last straw. Their mouth turned to a deep frown as they immediately stood up and nearly sprinted to the fortress of demise. Dodging the blasted enemies along the way, not bothering to waste any more estus than they have on previous events, they matched the speed of the Abyss Watcher that always stood his ground when they first entered the massacre. 

Finding the right time to plunge their weapon into his side, they made quick work to dispose of the first Watcher before the second one could should up. With enough focus and no hesitation, they should be able to pick off each reinforcement before their numbers would become too vast, so long as none of these bastards had any more tricks up their sleeves.

Their lack of shields allowed the unkindled to strike the Abyss Watcher’s form whenever they needed to regain their breath. Their aim was a bit off, only allowing their opponent to receive a slight gash instead of a severed limb, but the frustration got the better of them. 

Would they recall this action as stupid? Absolutely.

Did they care? Not in the slightest.

They were completely done with this charade and would do anything for this battle to cease as soon as possible. They launched their body fully at the Watcher, his body colliding against the stone and painfully hitting his pointed helmet causing the legionary to see stars momentarily. Recovering from their collision, the ashen one reached for their sword, their pelvis brushing against the groin of the Abyss Watcher as they repositioned themselves with their sword drawn above their head. A hitched breath released from the Abyss Watcher, his hips jerked upward against the warm body of the unkindled. The sudden jolt caused the ashen one to stagger, their body caught off balance and their chest hitting the Abyss Watcher’s, their sword missing and impaling the ground next to his head. 

Confusion swept through the unkindled, their face flushing at the odd heat that began to burn in their lower stomach. Without the odd head piece shielding away the Abyss Watcher’s eyes, they could see his burning irises through his mask with a different emotion growing intensely.

_Wait_ -

Their hips were suddenly seized, the gasp the unkindled breathed was caught off guard as their mid section was grounded against the Abyss Watcher’s crotch. The alarming realization made the unkindle’s mind go into a panic, the sheer absurdity of this sudden turn of events did not prepare the ashen one for this outcome. They gritted their teeth, forcing back a cry when feeling the metallic glove of their attacker’s hand scrape their lower back before slapping their ass. Even with the armor they were dressed in, the touch of their opponent was enough for the unkindled to breathe hoarsely.

Forcing their mind back to reality, they pulled at their sword, finding it stuck enough in need for two hands to unsheathe it from the earth. As soon as they were about to strike however, they felt themselves be ripped off their target. 

The pain of their arm being twisted made the unkindled foolishly drop their weapon, face pinched in pain as they wretched and flailed against their captor. Despite the clear air of hostility, the Abyss Watcher behind them had no weapon, both of his hands instead held onto the ashen one’s arms. He raised their body enough for their feet to not touch the ground, the lack of footing only allowed the ashen one to kick against the Watcher and in front of them. Their calf was suddenly seized, the Abyss Watcher that started this whole mess tightened his grip to near bruising, a wordless message for the unkindled to stop. They didn’t listen, instead they aimed their free foot to clock the Watcher straight to his face, the attack stopped midway when their ankle was grabbed.

The unkindled hollered at the two, wishing they had their tongue to spew profanities of any sorts to these undead men. Their legs were hoisted up, fear began to overtake their rage, realization only hitting them now that their body was at the mercy of the two legionaries. It felt futile, but they continued to squirm, the idea being gutted while suspended off the ground sounded beyond pleasant. These sick Watchers seemed to relish in the idea of killing and gutting their fellow comrades and alike, what difference would the unkindled be for their gory entertainment?

Their anxiety was meddled with confusion, the Abyss Watcher who seized their legs held both high, his other hand grabbing at their waistline and belts that secured their pants and leg armor. The fiend that held the ashen one’s arms instead reached below, his arm snaking under their limbs and tightly grasped their exposed neck. The shift in securing their prey caused the unkindled to be more so splayed, a little too convenient for the Abyss Watcher who just ripped their belts free of their clasps.

Shifting their hips as they squirmed, the ashen one tried to scream, hoping someone or something would interrupt this ordeal, but the hand around their throat tightened and only allowed a choked gag to release from their breath. The air felt oddly humid, goosebumps flashed over their skin as the Watcher pulled their trousers down for enough space for his obscure helmet and head to fit as they propped the unkindle’s legs against his shoulders. Their head shook, watching this bastard eye their exposed privates and bring a rough hand to clasp their bare ass. The sound they emitted when feeling his thumb graze over their crease was odd at best, the unkindled grit their teeth when feeling his fingers coarse over their opening. Their choked scream fell on deaf ears as the Abyss Watcher plunged a finger in without warning. With no preparation the action was completely unpleasant, and their squirming only added to the discomfort as the Watcher gripped their waist tightly.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

The Abyss Watcher behind them remained still, slowly losing grip on their bruised neck only to squeeze once more when feeling their prey thrash around. The unkindled couldn’t properly scream when a second finger intruded them, their eyes becoming moist but whatever pride they still held refused to let them tear up in front of these bastards.

Suddenly they began to drop, their body hit the ground in unison of the legionaries kneeling to comfort their new positions. The ashen one was pulled downwards, enough to where their head didn’t rest against their captor from behind, his hands freeing their neck to pin their arms above their head. They breathed harshly, taking in as much air as they were given without a damn chokehold, but their attention was quickly seized elsewhere. 

The shrill noise erupting from the unkindled would’ve made any passerby alarmed, hell it nearly made the ashen one jump out of their skin, but the unsuspected mouth that engulfed their exposed sex made their body fume with unwanted pleasure and shock. Scrunching their eyes, they twisted as much as they could from the bastard’s reach, his tongue lapping at their sensitive skin only made it harder to concentrate. The drag of their attacker’s tongue along the edge of their sex made them shiver, the way he was toying with the ashen one made an odd trickle of pleasure shoot down their spine. Finding no other alternative, they made small progress to bite back any moans but found it to be a losing battle. 

Something began to prod the side of their face, it wasn’t until they felt it brush against their lips did they realize just what it was. Their eyes shot open, their suspicions confirmed when seeing the second Abyss Watcher press his cock against the unkindle’s face. They turned their head away, only to be grabbed by the hair and forced to face the unwanted appendage once more, the legionary set on getting a kick out of their captive as well. 

The tight grip on their hair caused them to grit their teeth, the Abyss Watcher’s cock still persistent to enter as he prodded against their incisors. An idea striked the unkindled, about to make this bastard regret pulling himself out with their teeth doing the honors but their body jolted in surprise. 

The first Abyss Watcher prodded his tongue into their entrance, the intrusion sending hundreds of nerves shot and aflame inside the unkindled, enough for them to yelp and arch. A terrible mistake that allowed the second Watcher to stuff his cock into the ashen one, their breathing became short and uneven as they tried to not suffocate with his damn erection filling their mouth. The taste of his cock made the unkindled grimace and tightly scrunch their eyes closed. Bathing didn’t seem to be important nor possible given the circumstances the Abyss Watchers were granted when reviving from the grave, but it certainly didn’t do the ashen one any favors. The closer the Watcher drew their face to take in more of his cock, the more their throat gagged in response. His smell of a hellbent warrior was beginning to flare the unkindle’s senses, a sick arousal churning their stomach when he nearly drew them to fully seat himself inside their mouth.

A weakness began to numb their legs, the attention the first Watcher was giving their slick entrance caused a flush to burn their face, they whined as the second Abyss Watcher began to sloppily pick up pace as his length pulsed with need. The hands of first Abyss Watcher began to stroke the unkindle's hips, his fingers kneading and pressing their flesh to the point of bruising, the pain enticing a wave of arousal through the unkindled. The pang to their pride left an uncomfortable feeling within the ashen one, as their will to hold against any moans began to falter, despite any noises they did emit were muffled due to their occupied mouth. 

They were given no warning when the second Watcher harshly pulled them close and released his seed, the release feeling uncomfortably warm and filling the ashen one to the point of gagging. They were finally granted breath as the Abyss Watcher released their hair, coughs spurting out of the unkindled as his sticky remnants specked and drooled from their tired mouth. Their head fell with a heavy flop, their focus still weary as the first legionary continued to ravage his target. 

Realization quickly came to when the ashen one noticed their blade not too far out of reach. With the second Watcher still recovering from his high and the first still occupied with his task, the opportunity couldn’t be missed.

Taking quick action, they grasped their sword’s handle with both hands. Turning with as much momentum as they were offered, the unkindled slashed a terrible wound across the second Abyss Watcher. Blood erupted from the wound as the cut given to his throat soaked and drenched the face wrap that covered beyond his neck. The first Abyss Watcher was snapped to reality but the ashen one’s foot found his face first. A strong kick and he was hurled away from their body, their hands scrambling to force their pants on proper to finish the bastard off once and for all.

The body of the second Watcher fell to the ground defeated just as the unkindled charged at the other, they gave him no room to breathe as their sword cut and pierced everything that was within arms reach. 

The Abyss Watcher was pushed to the center, his body riddled with gashes and cuts alike, he fell to his knees before completely collapsing to the floor. The sight itself would’ve been enough to satisfy the ashen one, the relief of another victory given to parade back to the shrine about, but something was wrong. The air itself still felt heavy, and there wasn’t a soul or essence to collect from their foe being defeated.

Their answer was ghoulishly receiving when seeing a warped stream of darkness and blood flow from all the bodies of the slain legionaries. They collected to the fallen Abyss Watcher, swarming and engulfing his deceased body until a flame was lit. His sword that was set in front of him ignited a powerful strength, one that was met with his own hand that gripped its handle. The body of the once-defeated Watcher rose, sword piercing the ground until he took a crouched stance. His sword trailing the fire it held as he swiped it to his side.

_You have to be kidding_ -

The battle continued, the blatant strength of the newly rise Abyss Watcher forced the unkindled to drink their estus dry. They hardly had time to dodge his attacks, any that they had was met with a terrible burn the trailing fire granted via sword. Despite the bloodlust, the absolute hostility and defiance to return to his throne, something remained off putting. 

The blows their opponent gave wasn’t life threatening, albeit it did include some that would leave the ashen one terribly wounded, but nothing akin to what they had to face when sent to the bonfire countless times by the legionaries hand.

Was he merely playing with them?

The attempt to block one of his grueling attacks faltered, the ashen one was plummeted back, colliding against the bloodied ground and numerous scattered bodies. Without a moments notice did a body pounce upon theirs, their breath caught when the ignited sword pierced near their head, the heat adding more discomfort the unkindled already had to bear. They looked up to the Abyss Watcher, his eyes pierced theirs in return with a vile air of hostility.

His mask stayed set, however the face cover his neck piece offered was torn due to the unkindled managing a swipe at his face, it was enough to show the snarl that accompanied the feral look in his eyes. Their jaw was suddenly snatched, forcing their face upward as the unkindled quickly grabbed the opposing arm. With their weapon again thrown from their grasped they began to panic as they squirmed and attempted to wrench his arm off them. Before a plan could be set, however, their opponents mouth mashed against theirs. The unkindle’s eyes widen with unexpectedness, his tongue forcing his way past their lips as his hand craned their face upward to grant him more access. The heat that continued to flare from their sensitive space was agitated further more. They detested that they couldn’t deny the response and pleasure their previous scuffle involved, so much that the anticipation the Abyss Watcher was giving them could only be returned feverishly.

_To hell with it._

They grabbed the back of the Watcher’s helm, forcing his face closer as their mouth responded with a similar feral need. His armed hand left the enflared sword sheathed in the ground, his hands grabbing at the unkindled, forcing their bodies as close as they could muster between their clothed barriers. They could feel their pants and leg armor be pulled viciously off, their body shivering as their lower stomach swelled with yearning anticipation. The two released each other’s mouths briefly, granting the unkindled air before the Abyss Watcher’s hands made work of his own trousers.

His size made the unkindled whine, feeling the heat alone of his member rest against their own sex. The need to have this Cinder Lord inside their very being was growing to monstrous lengths, all thoughts of their duty and tasks were meaningless the longer they stared at their keeper. With little prep work, the Abyss Watcher lined himself proper, easing himself in without hesitation, even as his partner whined and yelped in pain. He wasn’t satisfied until he was fully seated inside the unkindled, who gritted their teeth and instinctively held onto the legionary for dear life, their fingers digging into his armor as their legs tightly held his waist secured.

They were granted a moment to adjust, the Abyss Watcher allowing the ashen one to regain their composure before roughly thrusting into their entrance. Their cries were cut with each movement, the abundant lack of comfort the stone floor gave was a terrible friction to the unkindle’s lower back. The mere warmth of their opponents length felt as if it could ignite the unkindled at any moment, the unbearable heat they were already tolerating only made it more so overwhelming. Sweat began to build fast as they let their head fall slack and bounce upon the ground with each thrust their body was given.

With moments of intoxicating lust, the Abyss Watcher made it clear just who was in charge. With the strong pull of the unkindle’s body from off the ground to the nearest wall and the lack of concern or receding pace he gave as he continued to thrust within his mate, it was a wonder just how the unkindled remained conscious. The pain was beginning to mix with pleasure, the sudden lifting of one of their legs as the Watcher drove his cock deeper was enough to make the ashen one moan in response. Their intercourse began to build up slick residue, the lewd sounds echoing in the fortress as the unkindle’s moans and cries accompanied them.

Their climax hit their senses quickly, the tingling their sex gave and the bliss that followed made them crane their head back with a beckoning moan. Their muscles clenched around the Abyss Watcher’s length, pulsing against the longing member until the unkindled began to regain themselves from their high. Their senses began to overload as the legionary did not cease his actions, in fact he thrusted with more vigor and need.

The ashen one was grabbed by the shoulder, emitting a pitiful whine when feeling the Watcher’s cock remove itself from their aching hole as they were turned with their back to the wall. They were hoisted up, before they could even question the situation the Abyss Watcher drove his cock in once again. What was meant to be a moan came out as a lust filled scream, the unkindled clinging the the Watcher’s shoulders as he brought their legs to wrap around his waist. His hand scraped and clutch the wall he fucked the unkindled senseless as his other hand grasped them roughly by their thigh, the ashen moaning at the already apparent bruises his fingers gave. 

Attempting to regain their breath, the unkindled let their head fall slack to stare at the constant work the Abyss Watcher made of them. Biting their lip they felt the build up to a second orgasm near, the view of being this undead lord’s fuck toy was sickly arousing. They lifted their head, only now noticing that the Abyss Watcher had not take his eyes off their breathless frame. A shudder ran up their spine, the unkindled wrapped their arms around his neck and brought their mouth against his again, taking full advantage that he was more focused on the constant thrusts he gave them.

They almost came on the spot when hearing the low growl slip out the Abyss Watcher when they bit his bottom lip during their kiss. Instead, they felt their body yet again be lifted. They remained connected as the Abyss Watcher seated himself on the ground with the unkindled in their lap, holding their waist to continue bouncing them on his length. Feeling his member reach different areas with their constant change in positions, the ashen one couldn’t hold on any longer. Their body quivered as they screamed longingly, their hands gripping tightly to the Abyss Watcher’s front until their spent body collapsed on top of his. Gods the rush and enticing trickle of nerves... it was enough for the unkindled to curl their toes and roll back their eyes.

The numbing sensation caused further action inside the unkindled to be a distant thought. Their hoarse breath and whines was all they could muster as the cinder lord continued to thrust in their being. His climax was finally met when his movements became erratic and broken in rhythm, the ashen one had no time to regain their lost voice until feeling his grip tightening upon their bruised flesh.

His release was hot, too hot. The burning ecstasy nearly sent the ashen one into a frenzy as they clung to dear life against their partner. The Abyss Watcher emitted a snarl during his climax, his body rigid as he clamped tightly to the smaller of the two. Feeling his essence drip from their entrance made the unkindled shiver in delight, the afterglow allowing their bodies to relax and feel less ignited. The ashen one hummed as they began to trace the details upon the Abyss Watcher’s leather armor, the worn leather giving a comfort and pleasant touch.

Had they not forgotten why they had come here in the first place, this would’ve been a lovely night to call their own.

The sharp stab to their neck was a painful reminder.

With the last seconds of their life before feeling their entire being be casted away by death, their eyes were stricken wide and mouth hung agape. The Abyss Watcher merely watched as they dissipated off his form, his small curved dagger still bloody from their work.

Regaining consciousness to see the painful familiar bonfire they’ve respawned at many times before, a profound look of annoyance stuck to their face.

Well that puts a whole new meaning to a one and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I didn’t think these pointy hat bois would get this long of a chapter but here we are! 
> 
> Outside of the immediate tags I’m running low on ideas for future writings, is there anyone in particular you guys would like to see? Or perhaps see again? [cuz you know Leonhard needs that karma to come bite him in the ass ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
